Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of computer software. More specifically, embodiments provided herein relate to a system and method for generating and applying a dynamic color scheme to an image gallery on a graphical user interface.
Description of the Related Art
The production and availability of information and media has gained prevalence in today's society. The ability to instantly access and share information, experiences, news, photos, and videos over the internet has revolutionized the way people connect, learn, consume information, and participate in today's society.
In recent years, the popularity of personal web pages that are hosted by web service providers has increased. Examples of such personal web pages include profile pages on social network websites, personal blog web pages, personal online photo galleries, and the like. There exists a strong connection between a user and their personal web pages that has lead web page service providers to enable their customers to customize the look and feel of their personal web pages. For example, some web service providers allow web page users to upload photos that are displayed as background images on their personal web pages, and/or allow web page users to edit the font size and typeface displayed on their personal web pages. Some web service providers further enable web page users to modify the page colors as displayed on the web page and seen on a graphical user interface, such as font colors, border colors, and the like.
One popular approach of modifying the colors of user interface elements involves the user manually selecting one or more user interface elements, such as a hypertext markup language (HTML) button, and then selecting a color to be applied to the user interface element. However, a large number of user interface elements are typically included in even the simplest of personal web pages; therefore, the manual selection process quickly becomes cumbersome. Moreover, a majority of individuals do not understand the complex relationship between colors and what is aesthetically pleasing to the human eye, which results in web page users conducting a trial-and-error process that further contributes to the burdensome task of customizing a personal web page.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need for an improved technique for applying and displaying a dynamic color scheme to an image gallery on a graphical user interface, such as that displayed from a personal web page. More specifically, what is needed in the art is a dynamic color scheme application.